


Люмос Дуо

by batrincos



Series: О квоффлах, бладжерах и золотых снитчах [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batrincos/pseuds/batrincos
Summary: — Так нечестно! — обиженно говорит Бокуто, развалившись на скамье рядом с Акааши.Взгляд Акааши на пару мгновений прилипает к книге, пока он мысленно просчитывает, о чём может идти речь на этот раз. Он пожимает плечами и продолжает читать — переспросит он или нет, Бокуто всё равно поделится. Гадать бесполезно — Бокуто может расстроить что угодно: от пятна на собственном ботинке до резкого осознания, что пластик разлагается тысячу лет.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: О квоффлах, бладжерах и золотых снитчах [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148981
Kudos: 12





	Люмос Дуо

— Так нечестно! — обиженно говорит Бокуто, развалившись на скамье рядом с Акааши.

Взгляд Акааши на пару мгновений прилипает к книге, пока он мысленно просчитывает, о чём может идти речь на этот раз. Он пожимает плечами и продолжает читать — переспросит он или нет, Бокуто всё равно поделится. Гадать бесполезно — Бокуто может расстроить что угодно: от пятна на собственном ботинке до резкого осознания, что пластик разлагается тысячу лет.

— Кто придумал, что мне нельзя взять Хинату в команду?

Бокуто ложится на стол: складывается пополам, вытянув ноги, утыкается носом в сгиб локтя и всем видом показывает, как с ним несправедлива жизнь. Акааши откладывает книгу и смотрит на его согнутую спину, с которой уже свалилась прежде накинутая мантия, на то, как из-под форменной жилетки топорщится его рубашка, на его растрёпанные волосы и пытливый взгляд — Акааши знает, что Бокуто всегда ждёт реакции, поэтому слегка наклоняется к нему. 

— Мы говорили об этом.

— Я помню! Но это всё равно нечестно. Хината лучший ловец, я хочу его в команду. 

Акааши не замечал за собой предрасположенности к суперслуху, но он и правда будто бы слышит, как хмыкает Кенма с другого конца стола. 

— Почему? Было бы нечестно, если бы за команду Хаффлпаффа играл гриффиндорец, правда?

Бокуто выпрямляется и драматично запрокидывает голову — если бы в Большом зале сейчас пошел дождь, можно было бы повторить душераздирающую сцену из какого-нибудь магловского кино. Акааши хорошо представляет себе Бокуто в главной роли.

— Просто хочу играть с Хинатой! Ты же тренируешься со мной иногда, не понимаю, в чём разница.

— Наш капитан лояльнее Дайчи.

Бокуто складывает руки на груди, и Акааши подбирает с пола брошенную им под скамейку сумку. По Бокуто не скажешь, но в его сумке царит идеальный порядок – он не любит долго рыться в поисках пера или нужного пергамента. Акааши выуживает из сумки всё нужное, и Бокуто сразу открывает учебник по Зельеварению на нужной странице. Он уныло берет в руку перо, шкрябает что-то на пергаменте — все знают, что преподаватель по Зельям не прощает не сделанные домашки. 

Акааши какое-то время наблюдает за ним и вздыхает. Может быть, у него есть план.

— Хината мог бы играть с тобой, если бы команды были смешанными.

Бокуто замирает и поднимает голову от пергамента, а Акааши игнорирует желание взять его лицо в ладони и погладить большими пальцами по щекам. Едва ли Бокуто стал бы сопротивляться, но Акааши не хочет злоупотреблять его доверием — они всё-таки не одни. Ему немного нравится эта дурацкая фаза, когда все вокруг понимают, что они с Бокуто чуть больше, чем просто хорошие друзья, но никто не знает наверняка, на какой они стадии принятия.

Акааши был на последней еще два года назад; Бокуто, наверное, считает, что их отношение — нечто само собой разумеющееся. Когда-нибудь Акааши наберётся достаточно смелости, чтобы спросить. 

— А мы можем такое устроить?

Акааши чувствует вес ответственности, свалившийся на него после сказанного, и думает, насколько разумно его утяжелять — это займёт много времени, придётся разговаривать с преподавателями и иметь дело с мадам Трюк, договариваться с командами и медленно, болезненно менять традиции, сложившиеся в Хогвартсе много веков назад.

Бокуто продолжает смотреть на него так, будто от ответа Акааши зависит вся его жизнь.

— Да, — просто отвечает Акааши. 

Он бы хотел играть с Бокуто на официальных матчах; Акааши подавляет желание мечтательно улыбнуться.

— Правда?

— Да. Надо будет поговорить с ребятами и мадам Трюк. Я ничего не обещаю, Бокуто, но можно попробовать — хотя бы в качестве эксперимента. В конце концов, до начала турнира еще несколько месяцев, мы только начали тренироваться, и факультетские команды не сформированы до конца. 

— Акааши! — Бокуто бросает перо, пачкая чернилами стол.

Он выглядит так, будто хочет обнять Акааши до хруста рёбер, но вместо этого в последний момент бодает его плечо головой. Акааши требуется опустошить свой запас силы воли вполовину, чтобы не погладить его по растрепанным волосам.

— Я ничего не обещаю…

— Я понял! Но это всё равно круто! Обязательно скажи, если понадобится помощь. Пойду расскажу Хинате!

— Стой…

— Спасибо!

— Бокуто…

— Я скоро вернусь!

Бокуто выпрыгивает из-за стола, стукаясь о него коленками, оставляя рядом с Акааши все свои вещи и мантию.

Акааши на автомате шепчет очищающее заклинание, направив палочку на пятно чернил.

Кажется, он только что добровольно вписался во что-то, что займёт половину его свободного времени, но он не против, пока вторую половину занимает довольный жизнью Бокуто.


End file.
